My Angel
by NiqueMon
Summary: she was dancing and singing with Beethoven, my dog.she looks pure and innocent. She was beautiful. I suddenly felt the urge to hold my camera and catch her every move.But when I went back beside the window... she wasn't there anymore. enjoy!:


My Angel

**I WANNA GROW OLD WITH YOU**

SUMMARY: I wanna make you smile, whenever you're sad, carry you around when you're arthritis is bad.. oh, all I wanna do, is grow old with you..

--

It's been years since I got here, it was our resthouse in Jiangxi and my mom told me stay here for awhile. Grounded. I didn't think that at the age of 23, I'll still be grounded. Why? Let's just say that I was having fun with my friends, and some cops caught me drinking while driving... and in drag racing at that. My mom used to say that I am a bad boy. Maybe I was, maybe I'm not. But I don't care about that, all I want to have a happy life. Experience everything.. do everything. Nothing has change, still the same Mediterranean house that my mom designed years ago. She used to stay here a lot when my father died, she practically lived here for almost a year. There were so many memories of my father here, he used to go here and stay here with my mom.

"Syaoran!"

I looked back, there was my long-time nanny. Er, male nanny..Although when I turned 13, he moved here in Jiangxi and took care of our house. He knows me better than my mom, I longed for him because he was always there for me when I was a kid.

"Wei!!" I waved at him.

"You look handsome!" Wei hugged me, "You've grown up so fast... Do you want to eat?"

"I think I want to have chocolate cake.."

"Hay, my little cough skinny cough wolf.." Wei led me inside the house as the maids put my luggage in my room.

I excused myself to look at my room, it was five years since I was here. But it haven't change a bit. I started to unpack, looking over to the window by the sea. Then I saw someone walking barefooted towards the ocean, she was dancing and singing with Beethoven, my dog. She was dancing gracefully under the moonlight with the sounds of the waves in the ocean, she looks pure and innocent. Her white dress swaying by the wind and her waist length auburn hair twirled so lightly in the gentlest breezeas her smile glows..

She was beautiful..

I suddenly felt the urge to hold my camera and catch her every moves...

But when I went back beside the window, she wasn't there anymore..

Weird, is she a ghost or something?

I went down and saw a table set for one on the porch facing the sea, as the maids came in and brought the dishes. They were smiling at me, as they put the bowls and prepare my dinner. But one caught my attentions, the girl in white and when I looked down, she was still barefooted with some sands on her soles. I looked up to her, she looked like an angel, her emerald eyes widened when she saw me looking at her, almost memorizing every features of her. Then she frowned and turned around as I laughed aloud.

"Like your food Syaoran?" Wei went towards me.

"Who's that girl wei?" I asked her.

"Who?"

"The girl in white, the one barefooted with sands on her soles.." I smiled. "I saw her dancing at the seashore minutes ago.."

"Oh, she's Sakura.. she's an orphan and your mom decided to make her stay here.. She's about your age.." Wei looked at me, "She's a great girl.. she dances so well and sings.. but she's silent, she won't speak to anyone.. she always sings so we know she isn't disabled or something.."

"Does she stay here at our house?"

"Yeah, at the attic.." Wei sat beside me, "Don't think of any foolishness Syaoran.. I know you.."

"I won't do anything foolish.." I started eating my meal

Wei left me at peace as I enjoyed my bounty meal.. I know someone's watching me.. someone's watching me behind the curtains towards the living room. Our resthouse is really open and from the porch I could see of someone's watching at me from the sides.

And I know she's watching me..

I looked towards her as I saw her shrieked and ran towards the kitchen..

"Scared kitten.." I muttered and continued eating.

It was my first night so I can't sleep in my room. I miss everything about Hong Kong, night-outs, my friends, women, beers, cigarettes. Well, my mom was right afterall, I was a bad guy. I spent my nights with different women, I don't get them pregnant, I practice safe sex. Although my friends would ask me to join in their marijuana session, I can't. Have tried it once, but didn't like it. I do smoke, but only if I'm drinking outdoors. After watching rated vcd's, yes, I've brought them with me. I need something to calm my nerves.

It was a dark night and I went towards the kitchen, and then I saw her.

She was making a glass of milk..

And for God's sake she was wearing a yellow see-through night gown and I could see everything.. I mean everything..

Me and my carnal thoughts.

"Hi, you're Sakura right?" I looked at her as I leaned on the kitchen's doorframe.

I saw her shrieked and her eyes widened.

"My mom asked you to live here huh.." Slowly I went to the fridge and open it, wholesome drinks. No beers. No wine. "Where are the alcoholic drinks.. red wines? Don't you have any illegal thing inside this house?"

Then I walked towards her as she stepped back, her back on the cold tiles of the sink. She was drinking her milk and there were milk stains on her upper lips. I want to lick it.. lick it hard. But when I saw her face she was frightened.

"Are you scared Sakura?" I said huskily. "You've got milk on your upper lips and I want to lick it hard.."

Now she looked scared, her emerald orbs was looking at me, as I grinned, "Say something or I'll lick your lips?"

"Red.. wine.. upper.. right.. cabinet.." She gasped as she found the courage to run away fro me.

I bluffed a chuckle as I saw her run towards the wooden stairs.. to the attic.

I scared her.

But then, I made her talk.

--

"So what practically are you doing the whole day?"

I saw her turned around, grabbing the blanket that was settled on the sand and her novel. And then again, it looks like I scared her. But before she could leave me again- because I had tried the whole week to talk to her, I held her hand, and looked at her. Then I felt her resist, trying to ran away from me.

"I won't hurt you.. C'mon just talk to me.." I said exasperated.

But she wasn't looking at me...

"C'mon Sakura.. I'm Syaoran.. can we be friends?"

But then again, no response from her..

"Do I have to warn you that I would kiss you if you won't talk to me?"

Then she looked at me, eyes widened and frightened. But it was as if she was looking at me unbelievably. Then from the house, I heard Wei yelled.. "Sakura, I'll go to the wet market, do you want to go with me?"

She winced that made me loosen my grip and she ran back to the house..

I followed her as Wei smiled at me, "Want to go with us Syaoran?"

Wei smiled at me, she knew I was staring at Sakura who this time is whistling at the humming bird we have at the porch. There were times she would catch me staring at Sakura from the window, from one corner.. and sometimes when we eat. And she was the one who told me that Sakura didn't like talking, she would utter one-word answer, but she was smiling at all times. Wei told me that she had a sap story.. her parents died, both of heart-attacks.. Her father died then her mother followed him. Sakura was an orphan and his mom, let her stay there and treated her like daughter. Eversince her parents died, she wasn't talking to anyone, but her neighbors told them that Sakura was a jolly kid, loves dancing and singing...

"Sure Wei, I'll go with you.." I said and saw Sakura looked at me, shocked... and I winked at her.

She rolled her eyes and stomped her feet as Wei chuckled..

It was a short trip to the wet market and everyone was greeting Sakura... and she was smiling back at the people who greeted her...

"Syaoran!" Wei called me.

I run to her trailing at Sakura who was helping her choose the vegetables..

"You look beautiful Sakura, looks like your inspired.." A woman teased her and looked at me.

"Xiao Mei, this is Syaoran, the son of Mrs. Li.." Wei introduced me.

"That's why you're handsome.. a Hong Kong boy.." The woman shrieked and looked at Sakura, "He's cute.. don't like him Saku?"

Saku. That made me smile. But I love her name, Sakura.. Then children pulled her as I looked at her, Wei pulled my hand as I helped her carry the plastics of vegetables, pork and fish. But then I was thinking of Sakura, where could she be. Then Wei whispered, "she's playing with the kids." I nodded and grinned at her.

From afar I saw her, she was laughing with the kids playing with them.. she was glowing, her eyes, her smiles.. she was one hell of a woman, different from the women I met before. Somehow she was innocent and honest. She's simple and even if I wanted to get to know her, she wasn't talking to me, and even looking. Its really weird because back in Hong Kong, everyone wants to get my attention. But now I was asking attention from her.

Then I saw her looking at some kids, huddling over the ice cream, I looked at her, there was a frown in her face when she looked at her dress pocket and saw that she has no money.. no coins at that. I told Wei that I'll be back and went to her.. she was looking at the kids, smiling when she was watching them eating ice cream..

"Three scoops of strawberry please.." I said to the man.

She looked at me in surprise!

After awhile, the man gave it to me and I gave it to her.. "Get it, its for you.."

She was just staring at me, oblivious of what I'm doing, "Sakura, get it now.. it will melt.."

Then slowly she took it and met my gaze.. she shyly nodded and started eating the ice cream. I was expecting a Thank You, but then again, she wasn't speaking.. wasn't talking... but as I was looking at her, she was smiling with the kids.. she was beautiful..

We went home and after dinner I was staring at her from the window...

"This is serious Syaoran.. I think you're falling for her.." Wei said to me.

I looked at her and smiled, "I think so too Wei, but she wasn't talking to me..."

"Sakura likes you..."

"She does?" I chuckled. "How did you know about that?"

"She started singing again..."

--

There were so many things running in my mind, Sakura and her smiles. Sakura and her laughs. Sakura and her emerald eyes. I've never met someone who I can look and stare at her face for the whole day. And idea came up my mind and I suddenly ran towards the attic. She was there sleeping soundly on her bed beside the window. Slowly I sat on her bed as it moved, and I saw her shrieked pulling her sheets and moving as she bump her head on one side.

"Hey!" I suddenly went to her and touched her hair, "Are you hurt?"

She furiously shook her head, she looked at me.

"Why don't you shower and we're going somewhere..."

Her eyes widened as I said that, I wished she would just say something because its been days since I last heard her voice. Except for her laughs and smiles at the wet market, I never heard her say something.

"I'll be waiting for you in an hour, better be there or I'll go up here and drag you out, understand?"

She wasn't saying something..

"Understand?" I held her hand and gripped it.

Then she nodded... but fear was still evident in her face..

I took a shower and told Wei that I'll go to the city and Sakura will be going with me. At first he was surprised because he told me that Sakura doesn't go out with someone except with him. But then I told him, maybe she has a crush on me that's why she would be going. But what I didn't tell him is that I wanted to be with her the whole day. Looking at myself at the mirror, I grabbed a cap and wore it and I was surprised when Sakura was waiting for me as she was again barefooted, playing with the sands on her feet. When she saw me, I saw a small smile but she looked away. Then going near her, I held her hand, and when she looked up at me, I gave her a smile.

There were no expressions from her...

Wei then gave us chips, sandwiches and a cooler with softdrinks in can, juice and anything she can find edible in the kitchen. I opened the door for her as her white dress was blown by the wind, I smiled as she looked like a sweet innocent girl in a ribbon and curly locks at the end of her hair. She was heavenly, like an angel. Not long after, she took a sandwich from the back, and she silently handed me one, as she already fixed the napkin around it. I said Thanks but she just nodded and looked away. Then when she heard me choke, she hurriedly got a bottled water and gave it to me...

Then again, I said thanks..

she looked away.

I could see her amazement as we passed through several buildings that behold modern, majestic designs.. There was a smile on her face, a twinkle in her eyes. Then when I parked, I glanced at her, her face glows..

I went down and she waited till I opened the door for her as I saw her dainty feet on a simple slippers, she looks simple..

But when we entered the mall, I could see her face change, amazed but scared because of many people almost bumping her.

"Are you enjoying?" I asked her.

But she just looked away, but I could see her blushing..

Without thinking twice, I held on her hand as I pulled her in a shoe salon. I told her to sit, and told the saleslady to give her the most beautiful shoes that suits her. There were many shoes, stilettos, high-heel pumps.. but she declined wearing it. Then on the corner I saw a pair of white doll shoes that I knew would fit her. Getting it and kneeling in front of her, I got her right foot and put her delicate foot on it, her soles touching the end as the saleslady giggled behind me.

"Like it?" I looked up to her.

She got the other shoe and gasped at the price, then she shook her head.

"Why? Looks good on you..." I tuck some hair behind her ear.

"Expensive.." It was a silent whisper.

When I heard her talk, there was a smile forming at my lips. After days of waiting, she had utter a word.. Expensive. Not sweet but her voice made it soothing.

"So? Let's buy it.." I moved and about to stand up when she held my hand.

Her face, looking like she doesn't want me to buy it.. I looked at her face.. to her lips..

"No money." Again she whispered.

Two words. Improving.

"Don't worry.." I then smiled and taps her head, "My gift.."

I gave the saleslady my credit card, and told her not to pack the shoes, I wanted Sakura to wear it now. Carefully putting her feet on the white soft doll shoes she was looking at me. When I asked her to stand up, she was hesitant but when I told her, "its ok, looks good on you" she held on to my hand as I pulled her in front of a big mirror. I saw her face glow but she frowned and looked at me through the mirror.

"Don't frown, I want you to smile.."

Then I got her simple slippers and put it on the shoe box and asked for a bag. When we went out, she gripped my hand that made me look at her. I saw her got something from the small pocket of her dress, which I didn't know that she has one, it was her purse. And when she looked at it, I looked at it, she only has a few coins and she looked at me... almost breaking into tears.

"Hey, I didn't ask you to pay me.." I wiped her eyelids, "It's my gift... so what you could do is to smile at me.."

I stared at her face... and whispered, "Smile.."

Then, when I said that.. she smiled slowly.. making my heart jump...and suddenly I hugged her tight, making her shriek...

"Thank you... Thank you..." I muttered and kissed her forehead tenderly.

I got her hand and entwined it with hers, as I looked at her.. There was still a smile on her lips.. She was beautiful...

It looks like it was her first time inside a mall, that she looked at everything.. I grinned at her, pulled her inside a clothes shop and ask the saleslady again- to bring and make her fit everything that fits her. Her eyes widened again, pleading.. I pinched her cheeks as sat on the couch.. Moments later, Sakura went out wearing a dress... I nodded and told the sales lady, "Next."

Sakura in a mini skirt and a tank top.. when I looked at her, she shook her head.. "I also want that.."

Sakura wearing capri pants and an almost see-through top, again, she shook her head.. "Kawaii.. Next."

Sakura stood infront of me, wearing a flowing skirt.. and a classic white blouse.. she bit her lips, but I looked at her, she likes it.. "That one too..."

Sakura in a black and white tube dress.. she looks so womanly... "Lovely.."

There were dresses that fits her, I don't want her to try out jeans.. I want her to look delicate...

When Sakura went out, she wore her simple dress, but still has the shoes I bought for her.. she slowly pulled the end of my shirt that it made me look at her, she shook her head when she saw the dresses, skirts and tops on the counter and I handed them my credit card.

"Smile..." I whispered but she rolled her eyes frowning.

"Your girlfriend looks lovely.." The saleslady commented.

"Well, Thank you.." I smiled and sakura's eyes widened looking at me as I put my arms around her.

I said goodbye and thanks to the saleslady as Sakura helped me with the bags. She was walking slowly as I pulled her hand, and whispered, "C'mon, Smile for me.." Sakura looked up and met my eyes, she bit her lips and started smiling.. and I saw her blush again..

"That's my girl.." I don't know what urged my but I kissed the tip of her nose that shocked her. "C'mon, I'm hungry let's eat.."

She looked at the menu, as I held her hand. I know she don't know or what to order, because she looked at me, and I smiled at her. Moments after, I knew she was enjoying her meal I chose for her because she smiling while eating. There was a stain on the side of her lips as I got a napkin and wiped it. Her eyes widened-again. As she looked at me.

"Sakura, it's just me.." I smiled. Although I want her to talk because I was the only one talking.. she had said three words today. Expensive. No Money.

We were at the mall and I was the one searching for my shoes, she sat on one corner, while looking at me while I pick my shoes. She was biting her lips and was looking at me, while I try it on..

"Which one do you like more?" I asked her holding a Nike and Adidas shoes.

Sakura shook her head and pointed a Converse chucks on the rack.

I chuckled and pinched her cheeks, "Can I have that, my size please..."

She thought I wasn't looking but I saw her smile, there was a triumphant grin on her face. Although she wasn't speaking, she helped me with the shirts, her eyebrows furrowed and I saw her biting on her nails while choosing, and she's going to give me what she liked. I know she was having fun..

In the middle of our shopping, I saw some of my friends and I felt her hand slowly slipping away...

"Hey Syaoran!" Lin Yang kissed my cheek, "Where have you been? We've been looking for you.."

"Somewhere, I'm staying at out resthouse in Jiangxi.." I said, "Need a break in the city life.."

"That's why we're not seeing you bro.." Jin patted and looked at the girl beside me, "You're maid?"

If her hand was just slipping away, I felt her winced and pulled her hand. I shook my head and said, "She's a friend.."

"Oh I though she's your maid.." Lin Yang hooked her arms around, "She looks like a maid for me.. Her dress is almost like rug.."

"Stop it Lin Yang.." I said to her and looked at Sakura who went to a nearby shop. I begin to change the topic and we talked about our friends, their outings and we were walking towards the coffee shop where we intend to continue our conversation.

I looked beside me and Sakura was not there, she must have stayed where we left her. It must have been minutes, because we were walking and I just had the feeling that she wasn't following us. I quickly said goodbye and frantically looked for her. With all the paperbags, I searched for her.. I can't.. I can't lose her. Almost loosing my breathe, the sight of her scared and not knowing what to do entered my mind. She's new to this and it can be her first time in the mall.. It was just minutes and I lost her.. Thinking where can she be, I sighed in relief when I saw her in the middle of the mall.. her scared eyes.. gripping on two paperbags.. she tiptoes maybe trying to look for me... her auburn curls bouncing on her shoulders and she was biting her lips..

"Sakura!" I yelled.

Then, she looked at my side.. and she frantically ran... bumping to every person that was on her way...

And in an instance, she threw her arms around me, as she sniffed and tears fell from her eyes..

"Don't leave me.." She whispered, as I felt her nails dug at my back.

"Ssshh.. I'm here.." I whispered back and hugged her tight, "Won't loose you..."

It was a long ride home and she wasn't talking. I held her hand and out of the blue kissed it. She was just staring at me and I felt she sighed in relief. Then suddenly, I didn't expect it but she moved closer to me and lean her head on my shoulder. I was thrilled and that made me happy..

Even if she wasn't talking.. I felt that this would be a good start, well.. she said 6 words today..  
Expensive.  
No Money.  
Don't Leave me.

And the last words made my heart leaped...

I won't leave her.. never.

--

"Sakura.." I called her.

She stopped walking and looked at me, she was smiling... that's good.

I stepped towards her and pulled her chin up as my other hand moving around her back, "I love you..."

Then I saw her expression change and it felt that she was slipping from my grasp, she was stepping back, and I know if I don't hold on, she would ran away and leave me. And staring in her eyes, I moved.. my lips nearing hers as I felt her stiffen.. I brushed my lips against hers.. it was a soft kiss and slowly opened my eyes.

"Sakura.. I love you.." I whispered in her hair and she didn't moved.

She was just there, I was hugging her tight as I could feel her bones crushed in my chest.

Then slowly.. her hands moved and she hugged me back..

I smiled, it's a good start.

Since that day, I felt that she wasn't moving away from me, she was just there. When I woke up, I would look for her and I would see her sitting there facing the sea. When I'll call her for breakfast, she would run to me and take my hand. Wei saw the improvement and he smiled at me. Although Sakura wasn't talking, she was smiling now and sometime she would move at my side without me asking.

One day, I was trying my new toy.. a surfboard. It was late afternoon where the waves were big and I was having a hard time. Sakura was watching me when suddenly I fell of the surfboard and let my body fall into the water.

Then I heard it, someone screamed,

"SYAORAN!!" I knew it was her, it was Sakura! Suddenly someone was pulling me to the shore as I knew the waves has somewhat helped her.. Then there were cries, she was crying..

"Syaoran.. Syaoran.. don't die.." She cried, "Don't leave me... Syaoran..."

Then I felt something touched my lips, and I knew it was hers. Suddenly I grasped her nape and kissed her hard. I felt her winced.. it was a test.. I want to know if she cares for me.. if she feels the same way. Days have past when I told her that I was in love with her, I know she loved me back. But can't say it. Maybe this instance would make her talk.. and she did.. I slowly moved and sat, still lip locked because she didn't moved. And the kiss became intense, I was kissing her, and she was kissing back.. I know she doesn't know how but she was making my knees buckle, my heart burst in happiness that I only felt because of her. Slowly I encircled my hands around her as I guided her to sit on my lap.. she was kissing me back, her hands on my shoulders.. But when I was about to deepened the kiss...

She pulled back, tear stricken staring back at me..

"Baby.." I whispered.. touching her cheeks.

And she slapped me hard, tears falling from her eyes.. as she ran away...

--

She didn't join me for dinner, I went to my room and saw her walking towards the shore again.. she was dancing. And I needed to hear it from her, if she doesn't want me or she loved me. I went down walking towards her.. she didn't realized that I was near her because she was too engrossed in her music.. the music of her heart and she dancing with her eyes closed. It was only when she bumped into my body that she opened her eyes and gasped seeing me steadying her..

"Do you love me?" I asked her, staring in her eyes.

I thought she would slap me again, or even worse... but.. she smiled and touched my cheeks..

"I am in love with you Syaoran..."

Her voice, it was soothing in my ears... I needed to hear again..

"Can you please repeat it then?" I smiled as I framed her face..

"I love you..." Sakura said smiling sweetly at me.

Then I claimed her lips as I kissed her, she opened her mouth for me, kissing her deeply.. kissing me deeply.. She was holding on to me, holding on for me for support. The mere fact that she had said I love you and kissed me made me happy. My hands went around her, she was smiling while kissing me making me feel that I was the best thing that ever happened to me. Her small body close to me, her hands crept on my shoulders pulling me more to him. Every kiss, every stroke of his tongue.. every whimper that I hear from her, made me happy..

I am happy..

Happy that I had found my happiness here..

It was almost forever when I pulled back and stared deeply in her eyes... "Say it again baby.."

"I love you Syaoran..."And there was it, my heart belonged to her.. my whole life...

Days, Weeks, Months.. We're together. She was everything to me. Her smiles makes my day.. Wei teases me most of the time because Sakura improved when we were together. She often talks to people now. One time I was awaken by a kiss on the lips and I saw her smiling at me, and surprised me with a breakfast in bed.

She was sweet.

I longed for her each day, wanting to be with her almost single minute of my life. I longed for her kisses, so sweet and innocent. Wei often catch us kissing on one corner, or seeing Sakura sited on my lap and I was kissing her thoroughly, and sometimes on the sea shore when she was sometimes straddling and kissing me.

I wanted to give her something.. something she could cherish so early one morning I drove to the city and went to Tiffany's. I forgot to bring my phone because I was too excited and bought her a gift. When I came back Wei went to me, catching his breath.

"Syaoran, Sakura's not eating.. and she was searching for you... She was crying thinking you left her.." Wei told me.

"But I just went to the city.."

I ran towards the attic and saw her under her sheets.. and she was sobbing and crying hard...

"Baby.." I muttered.

And I saw her head popped out the sheets and then there was a small smile on her lips as she ran towards me, jumping and clinging on me. "I thought you left me.." She whispered.

"I won't do that.." I let go of a chuckle. "Why would I leave you? I love you so much.."

"Hmp." Sakura pouted.

"I love you.." I nuzzled her neck, "I love you and I love you..."

"I love you.." She kissed my lips, "Can you carry me to the kitchen, I'm hungry.."

Sakura made me realize that happiness isn't about the metro's lifestyle.. it was being in love and being with the person you're in love with. After eating dinner, I carried her to her room and tuck her on her bed.

"Did you missed me so much and spent the day crying?" I kissed her nose.

"I thought you're going to leave me too.." Sakura hugged me tight, "My parents left me, you're the only one that I have right now.."

I didn't know that there were tears welling from my eyes, she was so honest.. and her hug made me feel that I was the only one who gave her strength when honestly I was the one depending on her. I smiled in my tears as I was quick to wipe it away. Getting something from my pocket, I moved and smiled at her.

"I got this for you.." And I opened my palm, inside it was a heart locket and I saw her smile. "Like it?"

"I love it.." She gasped as I put it around her neck and kissed her nose.

"So better sleep now.. I'm tired.. Sweet dreams baby.." I kissed her one last time, I was about to move away when she grabbed my hand.

"Dream of me.." She said softly, kissing me again.

I was already sleeping when someone was knocking at my door.. it's already one in the morning, who would be knocking at this hour. I dragged myself and opened the door.

"Hello baby.."

She greeted me on my doorstep as she got my hands, pulling me.. towards the attic. Just then, I felt her hands were cold, like the breeze of the sea.

"Baby.." I whispered as she guided me to her bed, I sat there looking at her.

As if there was a lump on my throat when she suddenly pulled the strap of her nightgown.. and it fell on the floor. I looked up to her with questioning eyes, she was naked in front of me as I feel sheers of sweat are starting to form on my forehead. She has fair skin.. so innocent. My trembling hands touched the curve her waist, smoothing it.. and I looked up meeting her eyes.

"I want to give you myself.." She mouthed.

As if something was inside me that wanted to burst.. here is my Sakura, wanting to give me everything.. give herself, give her body.. And I felt her moved, her knees on her bed as she guided me pulling my body on top of her. God, she was beautiful.. she was lovely.. she was heavenly. Then it started, I moved kissed her slender neck.. tiny kisses from her shoulders to her collarbones.. to the base of her throat. I heard her moaned in appraisal.. her nails on my the back.

My kisses went down to her ear, biting her earlobe as I felt her teasing my boxers... I bit her ear as she groaned and I moved down, kissing her chest.. in the middle of her breasts.. to her navel and I tease her undies with my teeth. I knew she wanted me.. so I moved and adored her body.. throwing her undies somewhere, I held on her thighs, worshipping her as I heard my Sakura moan and groan under my touch. I wanted her.. so much.. I love her.. so much. I felt her quiver, convulse as my kisses moved up, slowly capturing her lips.

I was surprised when she moved on top of me.. she kissed my face, slowly while grinning.. "I like what you did." She whispered and kissed my chest, teasing my boxers, pulling it down.. I looked at her, she was amazed as her hand flew on her mouth..

I chuckled, when I grabbed her waist and pinned her on bed...

Slowly, I kissed her, and that night I loved her.. move and make her feel me.. I was moving slow, as I knew I had hurt her. She grimaced in pain, I broke her innocence that night.. but I knew that I love her.. and she loves me.. I moved on her.. clinging on to her, moving.. When she felt at ease, she moved with me.. and it was as if I only waited for that as I moved faster.. faster to the point that I was loosing breath. Sakura cried once and clings to me... as I was still making love to her, I wanted to make her feel everything and thrust harder this time, she was gasping and nails on my skin. I felt her release again and she cried in pure pleasure as I gave her more thrusts and I release and kissed her neck.. making her mine that night.

It was so perfect.. I was staring at her beneath me.. she was smiling at me as she move to touch my cheeks.. "I love you.." She whispered.

I rolled, taking her with me.. as I was still inside her.. I heard her groan and kissed her hair, "I'll take care of you Sakura... I love you.. I'll spend my life with you..."

--

She made me feel like a king, taking care of me.. being with me every night. Something has change I know, it made me closer to her.. she was my everything.. my world revolve around her. I smiled, remembering the things we've done together, fishing, cooking, swimming.. I even taught her to surfboard.

"Hey.." Sakura whispered and stirs in her sleep as she turned around to meet my lips. I sneak into her bed, my warm hands on her waist I took the liability to kiss her..

I pulled back from the kiss, and bit my lips,"I called mom.. she's going here now.."

"She will?" I saw her smile as I kissed her again. "Baby, you're sweating.."

"But I feel cold.." I tried to smile.

"Remove your shirt.. I'll just hug you to keep you warm..."

It was midnight and it was like an hour since I kissed her goodnight. I had never been addicted more so, obsessed with a woman. In my entire life, women dig me, follow me, go crazy about me. But here I am getting crazy and can't get enough of a simple girl.. simple woman.. and one minute I as away from her, make my heart ache. She was sweet.. innocent that I can't help but to like her.. love.. and lust over her. Her small this body snuggles in me, her small voice and silent purrs made me feel like a real man.

She was my angel.. And I needed to be with my angel now more that ever...

"Wei told me once that when you were a kid... you loved to sing is it true?" I looked at her as my other hand gripped on the pillow as I felt another sharp pain.

"I can sing.." She chuckled and kissed my lips, "What do you want me to sing?"

"Anything will do.. baby.. Can.. Can you sing me to sleep?" I closed my eyes.

"Alright then.." Sakura gave me a peck on my lips and started singing.. as she plays with my hair. "I wanna make you smile... whenever your sad... carry you around when your arthritis is bad... all I wanna do… is grow old you…I'll get your medicine when your tummy aches… Build you a fire if the furnace breaks…Oh it could be so nice, growing old with you…" I could her moving hugging me, cradling me.. "I'll miss you…Kiss you…Give you my coat when you are cold…Need you…Feed you…Even let ya hold the remote control.. So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink… Put you to bed if you've had too much to drink… I could be the man who grows old with you…I wanna grow old with you.."

"I want to grow old with you Sakura.." I whispered eyes closed.

"I do too Syaoran.. Let's grow old together okay?"

Then I suddenly groaned, holding on to her...

"Is something wrong?" Suddenly I felt she was starting to get nervous.

"Nothing.." I tried smiled.. and met her eyes, "Kiss me.."

Sakura moved, sliding into the cotton sheets of her bed, kissing my lips. It was soft and passionate as she was playing with my lips as she nip it slowly. Slowly she angled her face, capturing my mouth fully, locking her lips with mine. There was intensity in my kiss, making her feel my love, everything I wanted to give her.. I want to make her feel that I am thankful that she came into my life and making my feel true love. Her kisses revived my heart.. and when she gave herself to me, I felt complete.. she was my other half.. making me feel that things do happen for a reason..

A reason that my mom told me to go here and live here.. that is to meet Sakura..

And make her part of my world..

So that I would find my happiness..

--

"Syaoran, why don't you go to our resthouse in Jiangxi so you could rest..." My mom told me when I woke up from my bed.

"Jiangxi mom?"

"Yeah.. you'll enjoy there, fresh air.. nice environment.." She kissed my hair. "You'll be happy there.."

"No chance huh.." I said.

The doctor had given the results, and I have a few months to live. I have a rare heart disease and everyone was loosing hope. My mom told me that the doctor said, I could go anytime, which made her breakdown. I smiled.. maybe this was my destiny.

To die in an early age..

--

She pulled back from the kiss, when she felt me slowly loosing breath and she panics..

"What's wrong Syaoran.." Sakura, I knew this time was crying.. she was scared.. "Baby.. what's wrong.."

"I'm dying..." I can't breathe at all just holding on to my heart.

I could hear her cry, holding on to me.. Her warm hug envelops me. Her cries were drowning me..

"No, don't joke on anything like that..." Sakura clings to me; I could feel her tears on my chest. "You just said that we're growing old together.."

"I'm not joking baby.." It was very difficult to breath, I can feel my eyes getting blurry, with tears and I could feel it closing.

This time she cried hard, I could feel her kissing me... I wanted to kiss back but I can't.. the pain is too much...

"I have found my happiness in you... I love you…"

"No.. baby.. don't die on me. Please.. I love you.."

"Sing baby.. please sing for me.." It was so painful, that I held on to her, I knew I was hurting her because I was already gripping her body..

"Syaoran.. Please.." She kisses my face, "I wanna make you smile... whe.. whenever your sad..." I knew she was crying, as she cradles me, "carry you around... when your arthritis is bad... Syaoran.. baby..." I could feel her tears.. "All I wanna do… is grow old you… grow old with you.. Don't leave me.. Please.. Don't.."

Sakura hugged me tight, she was the only woman I loved, Sakura was pure, honest and chaste. I don't know what to do or what to feel, I can't leave her.. but I have to.. The pain inside me is growing, that it felt like needles in my heart, I could feel myself convulse, my eyes shutting close and feel my body getting weaker. There were whispers, "hold on baby", I knew she was here, she was with me, she was inside my heart...

"I won't leave you baby.. I.. I'll always be here.." And I felt my heart burst and it went black...

I love Sakura... I couldn't afford to tell her, I just want to spend the rest of my days with her..

I'll keep her, here in my heart..

Only in my heart..

Forever...

--

I was debating with myself whether I should give it a sad or happy ending.. guess it's quite obvious who won.. just lurve that song by Adam Sandler, so for those who thinks that it is quite a cliché song among my fics, I'm so sorry, it's just that I'm fond of it.. do post comments if you have time.. take care always..:) Lurve ya'lL!:)


End file.
